The House
by Larcie
Summary: What happen when the Elgang were stranded to a house for a night... hmmm I wonder will Add survive until sun rise hehe :)


Larcie: It's raining here and I was bored I don't feel like updating Enlove and Miracle so soon since I just updated them don't get angry ok… so something to keep me away from boredom I wrote this story hehe don't worry this will be shortest among my stories well Enjoy!

The House

By Larcie

It was raining and it was getting late that the El gang was about to return back to Velder City. They run as they could but soon the heavy rain starts to get worst.

"Geez talk about bad timing!"

Aisha yelled in complain while her whole body were soaked, well not only her but the others too were soaked by the rain.

"Hey there's a house over there"

Chung pointed while keeping up with them, due to carrying his massive cannon he was running slower than the others but because of it he had noticed a house nearby.

"Let's get shelter first before this rain keeps on getting worst!" Elsword said

As told they begun to run towards the house, it was old the house seems to be abandoned for a long time.

"Wa-wait a minute!"

"What do you want Add?"

"I have a bad feeling about that house…"

Add stop his track while taking a clearer view of the house, honestly speaking he dislike creepy and horrified supernatural things to that very reason he felt chill down his spine when he saw the dark cold house.

"Come on where already cold!"

"St-stupid this is just a rain we can continue on running until we get back so let's just ignored that creepy house and start moving"

Add complain desperately making an excuse not to go inside the house.

"Don't be selfish!, just because you can ride on your dynamos you can move faster but unfortunately for us we can't and where already this drenched we can't afford to go on with this bad weather!"

"It's just water are you that weak that you might get sick…kukuku talk about being a Lord Knight"

Add provoked while Elsword clenched his fist and was glaring at him.

"You..!"

"Enough! Stop it already, are we going inside or not!"

Elesis yelled frustratingly, she had reached the limit of her patient, she was very upset that not only her clothes where wet and was feeling cold but also the fact that the two were arguing in such a worst time.

"We're going in and Add you are free to do whatever you want!"

"I will! Even if you didn't tell me!...I won't listen to a muscle head like you!"

"Grrr…suit yourself!"

Everyone followed Elsword inside leaving Add alone in the heavy rain.

"Eh? Eve you're going in there too!?"

"Of course…"

No one by his side Add was left outside.

"Tsk!...fine I will go on my own!"

Add was about to turn around back to the road when suddenly a loud thunder roared that made him trembled to an extent.

"Wait for me!"

And he got himself running inside.

…

…

As they got themselves inside, the house was unstable the wooden floors where wrack, some windows were broken and in every corner there's dust and spider web.

It's like a haunted house they thought.

"Hmm?"

Raven seems to saw the reception of the house.

"I see this use to be an inn"

"Really?"

Elsword comes over besides him and notice a bell that he instantly taps it.

*Rinngg*Rinngg*

"What are you doing?" Raven asked seeing Elsword playing the bell.

"Nothing I just wanted to tap it" Elsword smiled amusedly

Raven sighed

"You should stop someone might get mad"

"Come on there's no one here but—"

"What…can…I…help you…"

"Gyah!"

"Wahh!"

Shock, out of nowhere a lady with a long dark hair wearing a white clean dress was at the reception table that made them back away a few steps.

"What's wrong?"

Soon everyone had gathered as they heard the screams.

"A-a a w-white la-lady!" Add pointed while his voice were trembling in fear.

(A/N: Here in the Philippines 'White Lady' is a ghost of a woman with long black hair covering her face and wearing long white dress)

"Well she does wear a white dress" Rena said calmly.

"Anyway it's quite rude to scream like that in front of a lady!"

"Sorry…"

"…"

Aisha scolded the boys to a corner.

"Umm…we apologize for that and also due to the rain please excuse us for the night."

Ara politely bowed her head

"…It was nothing…" the lady simply smiled,

"We...welcome..you here so make yourself comfortable" she added

"We humbly accept your hospitality"

"Unfortunately…we only have two vacant rooms is that ok"

"That will be fine…thank you very much"

Once again she lowered her head while the woman took two keys and gave it to Ara before she left to the back room.

"Phew…"

"WAIT!"

"What now Add!"

Elesis glared at him since from the beginning Add was always complaining everything.

"I REALLY have a BAD feeling about that LADY!"

"Again with your nonsense…the lady was kind enough to shelter us for the night well even thou this place is a little creepy…"

"See! It's totally CREEPY this house is HAUNTED!...I want to leave immediately!"

*SLAP*

"Calm down…"

Eve quickly slapped Add to calm him down or maybe she was starting to get annoyed from his cry.

"Umm…we should better rest it's getting late"

Chung raised his hand to get their attention. He was already tired, hungry and sleepy that everyone realized they too felt the same.

"Chung is right we better get some rest, we leave at sun rise and hopefully the weather will be fine by then" Elsword announced

Everyone agreed except for one.

"I still don't like this house…" Add mumbled

…

…

…

To be continue…

A/N: Sorry for typos and errors anyway Enjoy and Review.


End file.
